1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrella devices and more particularly to an umbrella device with a removable, adjustable support for attaching that umbrella device to wheeled vehicles, such as lawn mowers, motorized wheel chairs, golf carts and the like.
2. General Background of the Invention
Accessories for motorized wheel devices are sold by Electric Mobility of Sewell, N.J. Many of these products are sold under the trademark "Rascal". The Rascal accessories include a "weather breaker" top that attaches to the back of a seat of an electric cart. Shoprider, U.S.A., Inc. sells a number of electrical scooters, some of which are equipped with accessories for carrying objects.
One of the problems with umbrella devices that are attached to wheeled vehicles such as golf carts, motorized wheel chairs, lawn mowers and the like is that they extend from a position that is either too close to the user so that it encumbers the user's free upper body movement or the umbrella is so far away from the user that it does not adequately shade the user.